Let Sleeping Wolves Dream
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: ONESHOT! LEMON! NO UNDERAGED READERS you know who you are! Kouga takes a nap in a hot spring. Kagome finds him and takes advantage of his helpless state while he dreams of mating her... sill wolf


**Another One Shot for everyone to enjoy! Well I was enjoying the reviews and the fact that people seem to love the idea of Sesshomaru and Kagome together like I do. But I am taking a different turn, there are so few Kouga Kagome pairings!**

**NO UNDERAGED READERS FOR LEMONS! ONLY WARNING!**

**Dreaming Wolves Tell No Lives**

Kouga reclined into the hot water letting his muscles relax for the first time in days. It was nice to feel the stress washing out of him so quick. 'If only I had my Kagome here to wash my back.' With a wide grin the wolf rests his head back to take a nap, confident that he would sense any approaching auras.

Kagome moved through the woods silently, practicing her training in masking her position. InuYasha was moving through the forest looking for her, and she knew that he was not having any luck, because he was cursing loudly. With a snicker Kagome came through the bushes to find a hot spring with a person in it. Ducking back into the bushes Kagome peaks through to see who she had disturbed.

'That looks like Kouga-kun…' Kagome emerges once again to approach him. 'Is he sleeping?' She touches his hair pooled out under his head, his arms dangling into the water, his legs stretched out into the crystal clear water with nothing on. 'Well he is very well endowed…' She blushes.

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome mewls into the wolf's ear. He gives a grunt, turning his ear toward her. "Kouga-kun…" He grunts once more before his hand drops into the water to rub at his manhood. 'He isn't… Oh my god he is, he's going to masturbate! All I did was say his name!' Turning red Kagome turns to leave the wolf to his dreams but stops when he murmurs her name.

"Uhh, Kagome I have waited so long to see you laying under me…" He gives his shaft a couple rubs. "Koi…" Kagome grins evilly, removing her clothes to slip into the water with the wolf prince. 'InuYasha can run off and fool around with Kikyo, I am allowed to enjoy myself with someone too!' moving closer Kagome kisses at Kouga's neck, nipping at it until he opens his blue eyes to look at her. "Koi? Is this a dream?"

"Yes Kouga-kun… It is the best kind of dream…" Kagome leans back to expose her neck to the wolf, letting him lean forward to suck at the pulse hammering in her throat. Moaning Kagome slips into his lap as his strong arms fold around her thin waist.

"Such small hips, having our pups will widen them out…" Kouga nips at her skin making her arch her back. Lowering his lips Kouga clasps over her pert pink nipple while a hand moves to fondle the other. Kagome wraps her fingers around the stiff flesh giving it several strokes. A growl runs through them making Kagome moan louder. 'A barrier in case of InuYasha…' Kagome pushes one around them to block their auras. Kouga releases her nipples to grip her hips. "This feels so real."

"Kouga I want more… don't make me wait any longer." Kouga lifts Kagome from the water to lay her on the grass, turning from the hot spring he pulls her hips to the edge to look at her feminine folds. With careful fingers he rubs at her entrance before inserting one finger causing her to arch off the grass and dig her blunt nails into the earth. He licks at her ball of nerves making her squirm with pleasure, grinning the wolf pulls her back into the water to recline against the natural wall. Slipping between her legs Kouga kisses her as he pushes against her entrance. "Kouga-kun." She whimpers.

"It feels too real…" Kouga enters her, blood blending into the water as Kagome claws his back. "Ow! Kagome?" Kouga attempts to move but is held there by the miko. "This is real! Kagome, I never figured you to take advantage of a napping demon!" She rocks her hips causing him to growl. "Stop that you minx."

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome tips her head back to expose her neck, knowing it is a sign of submission to the male. "Finish what has started before you yell at me…" She rolls her hips once more making Kouga grunt before rocking into her. A moan escapes as they grind faster and faster. Digging her nails into his back she feels herself closing around him. With the tightening Kouga growls once more before pumping his seed into her womb. Leaning there against the miko Kouga licks at her neck where he wants to place his mark.

"If you would have let me keep thinking it was a dream I could have done something you wouldn't want…" Kouga murmurs into her ear. With a giggle Kagome licks his pointed ear. "I have already given you a cub… possibly a few from this joining."

"I enjoyed it none the less." Kagome murmurs before rolling her hips once more, feeling him harden inside her. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, but I am upset! I want you to be my mate, and I know you aren't going to give in."

"Well if you are right about the whole baby thing—"

"A wolf always creates a life when they couple… even once." Kouga touches her hips. "Such small hips…" He kisses her neck. "They will widen for the cubs." His calloused hand rubs over her flat stomach silently. "InuYasha will smell them within the week."

"Join us, help us with Naraku… be with me to see this pregnancy through. If I live after the battle with Naraku I will become your mate." She pulls his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. 'InuYasha will be pissed… but he has no say in what I do since he didn't want me.'

**Something short and naughty to lighten up your day! enjoy it.**

**Check out some of my other fan fictions… a lot of people enjoy them.**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
